


A quiet night

by Nea



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, mangus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Sequel toAll the time in the world





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finally Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500546) by [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel). 



> **Author's note:** All my love and gratitude go to [gayclaryfrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray)  
>  **Author's note 2:** For "de_bingo"‘s prompt "Home cooked", a sequel to [All the time in the world](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9520577)  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 207

Angus helps him get all the leftover food from his father’s wake to his apartment. After staring at the various containers piled up on his kitchen counter, Mario opens his fridge, and closes it again – it’s too much food and not enough space and he doesn’t have the patience for this.

"Let me..." Angus moves between Mario and the fridge.

Mario just nods, stepping away. He rubs his face, suppresses a yawn, and suddenly feels very tired.

"Go to bed," Angus tells him, rearranging the contents of the fridge.

Mario wants to ask him if he has eyes in the back of his head, but decides against it. "You’re staying, right?"

Now Angus looks over his shoulder, giving Mario that reassuring smile that convinces every patient that things are going to be okay. "Sure. Of course I’m staying."

"Good," Mario whispers and kisses Angus’ shoulder before going to the bathroom.

"Right on time." Angus smiles, passing him a steaming mug, when Mario comes back, ready for bed.

"I have tea?" Mario asks before blowing on the hot liquid.

"In the drawer." Angus nods to his left, amused.

"I got a few free samples... somewhere..." Mario recalls vaguely, already on his way to the bedroom. "You coming?" he adds over his shoulder, and Angus follows.

***

Usually, Mario would be going out right now and finding someone for the night who would help him forget about his father.

Mario would let the guy or girl take him home. It’s easier to leave afterwards than to tell them to go. He never stays until the next morning and is very clear about his intentions from the beginning: this is just a one night stand. He isn’t interested in seeing them again.

With Angus, everything is different. 

He’s in Mario’s apartment. In Mario’s bed, right next to him, and Mario doesn’t even remember the last time this had happened. Also, neither of them is naked or about to get naked. Because Mario knows that this isn’t the right time. He doesn’t want to risk falling into his usual post-one night stand habits, should he have sex with Angus tonight.

Instead, they’re drinking tea and talking about their patients, about which one of the new residents has the most potential, about where Doctor Willis and Doctor Campbell might have been – just everyday things to calm down after an emotional day.

"Hey, Mario, are you okay?" Angus’s hand on his shoulder snaps Mario out of his thoughts. He takes Mario’s empty mug out of his hands and puts it on the night table, and turns off the light, while Mario tosses and turns to make himself comfortable.

"Angus..." he whispers, and Angus scoots a little closer. "Thank you for being here," Mario continues, because he’s calm now and he needs to do this.

"But that’s a given," Angus says, his voice also low. "I won’t let you go through any of this alone."

"Nobody’s ever been there for me like this." Mario’s glad the lights coming in from the street barely illuminate their faces. It’s not easy to talk about his feelings, but Angus makes him comfortable to try.

"I’m glad you let me in, then." Angus smiles, bringing their foreheads together.

He strokes his thumb along Mario’s cheekbone, and kisses him; soft at first, but when Mario lets out a content sigh, he deepens the kiss a little, his palm firm and warm against Mario’s ribs.

"So, kissing’s not only okay in the car, then?" Mario teases, when they have to break the kiss.

"Kissing is totally okay everywhere." Angus grins, a little out of breath, so Mario kisses him again.


End file.
